Camp Half Blood Lockdown-Solangelo
by andpeggy13
Summary: What will happen when CHB is put on lockdown and Nico is stuck in the infirmary, alone, with his crush, Will Solace?
1. chapter 1

**This is my first fic so sorry if it's terrible. Please leave constructive criticism if you have any! I will update this soon, even though it's not likely that anyone's going to read this...**

 **Nico POV**

I'm extremely scared. I can't believe that I just admitted that, but I am. Even I, Nico Di Angelo, get scared sometimes. Shocking, I know. But who isn't scared of serial killers? Serial killers are fucking terrifying. Especially serial killers who hate all Demigods for some reason. Even Chiron's scared. I mean, why else would he put the camp into lockdown? The lockdown is so serious that we are being forced to stay in the building that we were in at the time of the lockdown! And it's just my luck that I was in the infirmary at the time of the lockdown! And guess who else was in the infirmary? Will fucking Solace. Yup. I'm stuck with the guy I like, WHO I'VE BEEN PURPOSELY AVOIDING, for at least a day. Just us. Alone. Stuck in the fucking infirmary. I can just tell that these next few days are going to be great. I'll most likely end up locking myself in a room so that I don't have to interact with Sunshine over here. I don't think I can make it for even a day alone with him without jumping his bones. Oh great, here he comes now.

"Hey, Death Boy."

"I've told you not to call me Death Boy!"

"Whatever you say, Neeks!"

"I fucking hate you."

"Oh, I bet you do."

And of fucking course he then had to go and grin that cheeky little grin of his. Ugh. Was it even legal for someone to be this attractive? Just looking at him in a tank top practically gave me a boner. There was no way that I would be able to survive these next few days. How long until I got to go to sleep and forget about Will for a few hours? I decided to ask.

"What time is it, anyways? Can I go to sleep soon?"

"It's around 10:30," he answered. "Tired already, Di Angelo?"

"Yes, I am actually. Being around you is quite exhausting. And on that note, I'm going to go to bed."

"I think I will too, actually."

Will then proceeded to walk over and shut the door to my room. What the fuck did he think he was doing? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Will, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Closing the door? I just said that I was gonna go to bed!"

"Okay, but why are you going to bed in _my_ room??"

"Well, what with a serial killer on the loose, I thought that it would be safer to sleep in the same room!"

"Will, there's only one bed in this room..."

"And your point is?"

"Are you actually going to make me share a bed with you?"

"Yes. I actually am. Now, get ready for bed death boy!"

"I _told you_ not to call me that!"

"Whatever."

Will then decided that he would get changed in the same room as me. As he was taking off his shirt, I couldn't help but stare at the way that his tan muscles rippled. It was all I could do not to get a boner right then and there. It got even harder when Will decided to strip down to his boxers. I has absolutely no idea how I was going to survive sharing a bed with him.


	2. Camp Half Blood Lockdown-Solangelo Pt2

**Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter!**

 **Nico POV**

Thankfully I had survived the night. I had made sure to stay as far away from Will as I could to avoid any awkward situations. I opened one eye, sad to be awake so early. Luckily, Will was still asleep. This gave me a chance to stare at him without him being completely creeped out. I let my eyes wander over his freckled face, his long eyelashes, his perfectly symmetrical lips. I tried not to look down at his torso, but I couldn't help it. My gaze strayed down to his tan chest, his perfectly ripped stomach, and his muscular legs. Of course, that was exactly when Will decided to wake up.

"Hey Neeks, how did you sleep?"

He smiled that irritating, yet adorable, smile of his. God dammit, I could already feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Fine. But why do you care?"

"Because we're friends?"

"Friends who share a bed?" God dammit Nico, why did you have to say that? I looked down out of embarrassment, but Will put a hand under my chin and tilted my face up towards his. Damn, how did he get such perfect, blue eyes?

"Did you like sharing a bed with me? Because I sure as hell liked sharing one with you."

"Wh-what?"

Will smiled, and suddenly his lips were crashing into mine. Holy fucking shit. I was kissing Will Solace. Alone. In a bed. And he was practically naked. How much better could this day get?

As soon as the fact that we were actually kissing hit me, I started kissing back. I, tentatively, wrapped my hands around Will's back. Will moved his hand from under my chin and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me closer. I smiled through the kiss, and I felt him smile back.

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short, I just liked this ending**


End file.
